


Angel, falling

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The universe abhors a vacuum.  The universe also abhors waste… which begs the question: what happened to the Balance of Judgement/Remiel?





	Angel, falling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: SG-1 spoilers – ‘Fallen’ and mentions re-occurring characters from S3-4 and S9  
The story is set after the Andromeda episode ‘Day of Judgement, day of wrath’. Blink and miss ‘em references to ‘Mathematics of Tears’ and ‘The Knight, Death and the Devil’ and ‘Under the Night’.  
Mentions of ‘Doctor Who’ (2005) and ‘Farscape’ (if you squint) too.  
  
The title is from Minxy, who bears no responsibility for this insanity. Beta by the lovely Sean Saint James; any remaining frell ups are my responsibility. Sign it up as being ‘a good idea at the time’.  


* * *

It is said that the Universe abhors a vacuum. There is also the argument that the Universe dislikes waste as well. Though it can only be assumed that the Universe does not ‘recycle’ as quickly as it did with the avatar, ‘Remiel’. 

After he was summarily ejected out of the cargo bay of the Andromeda Ascendant, hand in hand with that ship’s avatar his beloved Rommie, he floated in space. For an organic, it would have been a death sentence, not necessarily so for an android such as him. However, he would need power and soon. 

In the ‘rush’ to get him up, running and downloaded, there wasn’t enough time for him to be powered up properly. Unfortunately, it would seem that was something that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. He floated through space waiting for the inevitable to happen. Waiting for his systems to shut down and for everything that he was to become as nothing. 

For without power, he couldn’t keep his systems running and in time the Balance of Judgement would go the same way as his brothers and sisters had done. Into infinity, into nothingness. 

In truth, he was looking forward to it. As the Balance of Judgement, he had had a long life, he had done and seen things that no one else had done and now it was time to move on.   
That was if AI’s had souls. It pleased him to think so, he knew he had loved, so he was quite sure that he could have had a soul. 

The last thing, that the AI, Balance of Judgement knew was the brush of a solar wind against his cheek as he closed his eyes for the last time.   
Or it would have been the last time if the Universe hadn’t stepped in. 

Instead of a solar wind, the last thing that Remiel had felt was the stirrings of a wormhole. One birthed by a rip in time and space brought about by a cataclysmic war between the Lords of Time and Space and their most dire enemies. Megalomaniacal beings, more machine than organic; hell bent on destroying everything in their path. 

In the end, they unleashed a weapon that literally tore time and space apart. Gouging great holes in space, destroying civilisations in the blink of an eye, throwing up wormholes where none had been before, changing many things. 

One such wormhole came to be by Remiel, capturing his now inert form in it’s backwash, spewing out a blue box as it did so. The contents of said box are a tale for another time.   
As it was, Remiel’s now inert form was pulled through the wormhole and deposited millennia and galaxies away from where it had first started out. 

Had it not been for the benefices of Oma Desala, it would have been just another piece of space junk.  
She happened upon the former avatar’s shell while flitting through, searching for an answer to a dilemma that was currently plaguing her. It did not escape her notice that the cause of her dilemma and the avatar looked so similar. The similarity made her smile for a moment before gifting her with an idea. One that she knew would benefit all concerned. 

So she ‘held’ the lifeless form in her grasp, spending time make it ready for the purpose she had in mind for it. Correcting omissions as she transformed silicone and circuits into flesh and blood.   
As she did this, she spoke with her ‘dilemma’. She was disappointed but she knew that it was for the best in the end. He had broken the rules too many times. One day, it would mean his obliteration and the universe would be a sadder place for that. This was the best solution. 

All of this took place within the blink of an eye. Given her affection for her protégé, Oma ‘downloaded’ him into the new body but chose not to ‘install’ it properly. Letting him do that for himself, especially as there was still ‘data’ from his previous life available to him.   
Thus Remiel, avatar to Balance of Judgement gained a new lease of life. Dumped naked in a field on a strange planet with no idea of who he truly was. 

It was not in Oma’s nature to simply leave her protégé without a hope, so she ‘nudged’ here and there. She knew that eventually he would find his way but she wanted to be sure. So she kept a tab on Arom as he was now called. It pleased her that he had found a home of a sort.   
Then one day, she noticed that the planet’s Stargate erupted and some very familiar looking people came through. She smiled and went on her way, he would be… well. 

With the help of his friends and a couple of missions, Arom became Daniel Jackson as he had been before but it did not go unnoticed that he was… different to the way he had been before.   
More outgoing, more ready to argue for what he felt was right. More willing to take a chance, which brought unexpected blessings to him as well as the occasional problem. Nothing that he felt that he couldn’t handle but there were times when he felt that his memories were not his own. That they belonged to someone else. 

Such as whenever he saw his old friend Gabe Coburn dressed in t-shirt and BDUs he had to stomp on the desire to grab the man’s wrists so he could look at his forearms for something that he *knew* would not be there. Or that he felt a kinship with Teal’c that went beyond the deep friendship that they had as members of the same team. Or that whenever he saw references to the heroes of the Iliad, he would think of his Jaffa friend. And as for meeting Doctor Carolyn Lam for the first time, well… 

Fin


End file.
